


The War of Love Will (Never) End

by crossoverfics_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Slow Burn, there will be more characters and relationships later in the fic, this fic will span over like several generations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverfics_13/pseuds/crossoverfics_13
Summary: The world of downworlders and shadowhunters is quaking, can these four downworlders; Astoria Greengrass, Camille Belcourt, Draco Malfoy, and Magnus Bane; trust a half shadowhunter half warlock boy, who is apparently the son of Voldemort, named Daniel? And what's up with the new transfer student?Can they all find away to save both worlds while also dealing with daddy issues and annoying classmates? Maybe there's a little bit of love in the making?Wait, why are Draco's half sister and friends coming to Hogwarts? Draco has a half sister? Why is Bellatrix more bitchy than usual? Well, we'll find out together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Bane & Draco Malfoy, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Mordred (Merlin)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

Hi, this is the first fanfiction I'm writing on ao3!

I wanted to say in this fanfiction universe, Harry Potter was born in 1940 not 1980 and Percy Jackson was born in 1939 (all the characters' ages follow this timetable as well). The TID verse is set back in 1938 but other than that all the births stay the same number, like Alec will still be born in 1989. I know that's really confusing, but it will be relevant later. This story will also follow into the cursed child era (set in 1976 when Albus Severus Potter is 11) and will continue to follow this era up till their graduation where some circle shit goes down at the final quidditch game. Then the story will fold into the mortal instruments era then into the dark artifices.

I will try to update every Saturday and the first chapter will be up on Sunday or Monday. I hope you all enjoy and are staying safe.


	2. Chapter 1

The morning of September 1st was the chilliest it had been all autumn. Kings Cross Station was very crowded as all the first years were very nervous and excited to go to their new school, Hogwarts. Draco walked towards the wall that was the magic entrance into platform 9 and 3/4, his father and mother walking proudly while muttering to their son to stand up straight and hold his head up under their breaths. It was Draco Malfoy's second year at Hogwarts and already wants it to be over, it's become very apparent that Gryffindor was the favorite house by most professors (except Snape, who has already made 6/7 hate his guts).

Already on the platform was first year Astoria Greengrass. She was very excited to go to the school with THE Harry Potter, who knows, maybe they could be friends? Would she be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff? All she knew was, not Slytherin. That was the house her sister, Daphne, was in. Tori saw Draco enter through the magic entrance and gasped, he was much more handsome than what her sister said. But he'd never dateher, after all she was just her sister's shadow. In the middle of her thoughts someone had bumped into her, she fell backwards, "Ouch!"

"Oh my word I am so sorry!" The boy who bumped into her had dark brown eyes, ebony hair, and tan skin.

"Ugh, Magnus. Don't apologize to her she bumped into you." The girl had long blonde hair, ghostly white skin, and green eyes. Tori internally scoffed at her appearance, 'Draco Malfoy knockoff.'

"I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The rude girl rolled her eyes and walked away with her trunk. The boy then looked like he remembered something. He held out his hand towards her, as she was still on the ground. Tori took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Sorry about my girlfriend, she's kind of a jerk sometimes. I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane."

"It's fine, she kind of reminds me of my sister. I'm Astoria Greengrass, but I prefer to be called Tori."

"Who's your sister?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Ohhhh, her." Magnus' face darkened.

"You know her?"

"She's a death eater, and very proud about it. Wait- are you a death eater?"

"NO!" Tori yelled. Some people looked over at her, she blushed and whispered, "Sorry! I mean, no I'm not a death eater. My parents and sister are, but I can't stand them. I hate you know who."

Magnus let out a breath,

"Thank goodness, I was worried we wouldn't be able to be friends for a moment." He smiled and waved over at someone behind her, "Hey Draco!" Tori took in a breath.

"Bane, how was your summer in paris?" Draco said from beside Tori.

Magnus winked at him, "You should know exactly how my summer was, Malfoy." Draco let out a chuckle, and looked over at Tori.

"Oh. Hello there." He looked back at Magnus. "I didn't realize you and Camille broke up?"

"We didn't. This is my new friend Astoria Greengrass. And before you ask, no she isn't anything like Daphne."

"Well I'm Draco, I met Magnus over the summer in Paris." Draco stuck out his hand for her to shake. She did.

"I'm Tori." He looked her up and down, observing. She suddenly felt self-conscious.

"You're about 4 years younger than your sister, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"But you're so much more beautiful than she is." Tori blushed. Magnus laughed.

"Malfoy, stop you're embarrassing her." It was Draco's turn to blush.

"I-I-I am so sorry!"

"Dont'-don't worry about it! Thank you, most people just see me as my sister's shadow." She gave a shy smile.

"But, why? Why are you her shadow? She is pure evil, and you're, you're-" Draco started.

"I'm what?"

"You're seem to be so, good."

"With everything going on in our world, I can't even believe in good."

The train let out a the whistle noise signaling the upcoming departure. "I'm sorry, I should get on the train. It was nice meeting you both." And with that the girl with brown hair walked away.

"Magnus."

"Yes?"

"How quickly can someone fall in love?"


End file.
